Dealing With the Aftermath
by Iuseinkandpaper
Summary: Follow the remaining glee club members as they fight to survive, live and love in a world that has crumbled around them. As they deal with the aftermath of an Apocalypse. Eventual Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Dealing with the Aftermath.

**A/N: Small first chapter to get me back into the swing of things! Zombiefic! Will be Quinn and Rachel centric, T now but rating will change and if you would, reviews would be nice :) Lets get this started! Short but i'm working on the long stuff! **

Chapter 1-Running

_Running_.

Her feet pound against the sidewalk as she tries to get away, not exactly the thing Rachel saw herself doing this morning. I should be on the elliptical, mentally preparing myself for the tortures of the school day. But now she's getting another form of exercise as the creature gets closer and closer to her frantic form, scrambling across the blacktop. Rachel ignores the noise of its laboured breathing and tries not to think about who it used to resemble.

She absentmindedly thinks that she is unnaturally calm about the whole course of events but you really don't have much time to think or process when your running for your life. But then again I always was a little psychic.

* * *

It began a few weeks ago.

Some students at school had began to fall sick, and a lot of them didn't come back. Rumours ranged from a mutant mono outbreak to the ridiculous notion of chemical warfare.

Your Daddy had mentioned the large influx of patients at the hospital that had him pulling almost 48 hour shifts, people collapsing in corridors with strange wounds that looked like they were decomposing. It was all very unnerving and with the impending threat of Nationals it had been correctly pushed to the back of your mind.

All until it was a member of the glee club, Tina had recently gotten the 'sickness' as it was named. She was missing for a days and to be fair only you and Micheal had noticed the former Goths absence. But it turned into a week and then two, during those few weeks 60% of Ohio's entire population had succumbed to the infectious 'sickness'.

People were angry that the government weren't doing anything. Until the news spread that it was affecting the USA as a whole and it was only a matter of time before it had spread world wide.

In the midst of the panic, the first person died. Tina Cohen-Chang, 17 years old, high-school senior and hounered member of the glee club.

After the Tina the death toll rose, and it only got higher and higher. People were walking around with masks covering their face, holding mass funerals and trying to act like this wasn't happening.

But as Rachel slept in her bed the bad times truly began.

* * *

_Ethan Walters a 45 year old school teacher, happily married with 3 children 1 recently deceased. Woke up to the screams of joy from his 2 youngest children, James had come home! James had come back from Heaven. James was alive._

_And after the screams of joy came the curdled ones of terror. James had come back alright but he wasn't alive._

* * *

The large and chained up doors of McKinley High loom into view and you could almost cry with relief. You scream, scream at the top of your powerful lungs and hope to Moses that whoever locked the doors would let you in.

In your haste to get to the school another 5 or 6 creatures had joined the chase. Their half dead bodys dragged across the black top and staggered forward in the hope for blood and flesh. Your heartbeat is in your ears and almost drowns out the whispered shout, but you turn your body towards the parking lot and force your lagging limbs to carry you there.

"OVER HERE YOU STUPID ZOMBIE FUCKERS!" Come a cry from the wall opposite you, it sounds a lot like Noah Puckerman and you cant help but grin when the obvious distraction technique has the creatures, or zombies as he called them, spinning around in their tracks and falling over themselves with the promise of new flesh.

As you cross the parking lot you trip, your left foot catching itself on a stray rock and sending you hurtling face first into the tarmac.

Pain rampages through you head, your vision swims and for one fleeting second you think that its all over. That the figure running towards you is one of the zombies and that soon you would be eaten and this whole nightmare would be over. Then everything goes black.

Apocalypse- 1, Rachel- 0.

* * *

**Cookies for those that go this far :L Not that it was a long distance to go :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Remembering

**A/N- And here is chapter 2! Much longer than the first, wanted it to have a lot of different elements. Humour, horror, sadness and maybe even our first glimpse of faberry!**

**Warnings- Language, horror.**

**Read and review homies :D**

Chapter 2-

Remembering

* * *

Quinn casts her eyes downwards, catching a glimpse of the rest of the room as she did so.

Puck was curled up in the corner, his biceps flexing dangerously around a modified baseball bat with his dark eyes scanning over the exits.

Kurt was laying by the open flame of the fire, sometimes you think that the formally flamboyant boy will throw himself in.

Finn sat hunched next to his step-brother, his oddly large but still childlike figure loomed over Kurt as he tried to hide his "I'm cold, and scared, and hungry" sniffles.

Mercedes and Sam were next to Finn, squished together, their bodies melded into the same form as they shared some of the less than stellar heat that was pouring out from the weak fire.

Mr. Shue and Emma sat sullenly in the corner, whispering about disease and germs and how they were all sitting ducks in this stupid choir room.

Quinn snorts silently to herself, agreeing with the statement but wondering how Shue came to _that_ conclusion. It was his idiot idea to come here in the first place. Now Quinn rolls her eyes, the danger factor of the room rises with every hour they stay in it. 1. The windows are high and visible from the street, so if one of the zombies sees us all. We're fucked. 2. The room is the middle of the school which means that they are far from BOTH exits, so if the room gets compromised or one of the curious window zombies see us. We're fucked. 3. The smoke from the fire and the lack of food is making everyone slightly nauseous, so if anyone throws up or something and makes everyone sick or whatever. We're fucked.

You smile at your cussing subconscious and keep your eyes travelling over the body of an unconscious Rachel Barbara Berry. The girl hit the asphalt quite hard when she was running and was mumbling something about the stupid apocalypse, blabbing incoherently about evening the score as you frantically carried her into the "_safety_" of the school.

She appeared to be sleeping soundly, making her the only remaining glee club member that has got any. She always was an over achiever and you wonder if she saw all this coming. Running towards you with that ridiculously oversized pink backpack, full of God only knows what. She was a little psychic you know, wonder if that backpack has some helpful things in it. Like food or water or even something that can be used as a fucking weapon, or have you brought your signed collection of playbills Berry?

And now I think I've lost my damn mind. Talking about Rachel Berry in my head like she going to talk back, you pause for a minute, half frightened she would. You were about to indulge in another half conversation with Berry when the girl herself begins to stir. And with her coming back to the land of the living (or undead?) you start your 'Let's get the fuck out of here now plan'.

Step1: Convince everybody that sitting here is like jumping into the cooker and getting yourself extra crispy for the walking dead.

Step 2: Get safely to the cafeteria, raid the said room and get safely out the doors at the rear of the cafeteria.

Step 3: Go to Lima Heights and get Satan.

She would obviously leave the word Satan out of it and she wasn't sure she really wanted to venture into Lima Heights but then again Santana Lopez would be key to everybody's survival in these first few days.

Hear me out, her father the big time surgeon has a massive house (well big for Lima). A gun collection to rival a hunters and most importantly a garage with a very large bus. The bus may not be the most important thing on arrival but for the future it was their roomy, comfortable, zombie proof and supply carrying ticket to freedom. Opening your mouth you take a deep breath of the smoke filled air and prepare to recite your speech when Rachel ruins it for you.

"Finn?….." Her voice was groggy and her hand went to gingerly press on the sizeable cut that graced her forehead.

Said man-child looked up in happiness before scrambling over to where she and Rachel were. With his gasp and Rachel's awakening, the room started to come back from the pensive style it had and the tension began to dissipate. Well, until Berry opened her fucking big mouth.

She looked up from Finn's large arms and asked the question that killed the almost jovial mood in the room. "Where is everybody else?".

The question was greeted with silence. No one wanted to brooch the still fresh subject, the glee members that didn't make it too the choir room. How some of us came too be here, what we had to do during the first few days. Just to survive.

The silence continues and you follow the path that Rachel's eyes move across the room, taking in the drawn faces of the others. And the missing spaces where the other faces should have been.

"Mister Shue?" She croaks, the questioning way she says it and the fact that she automatically looked to him for leadership had him swallow nervously. "Well-uh-ahh….ummm, you see…"

"They died Rach" Your harsh tone cuts across the mans stammering and most of the room flinches at the word. You grimace when she turns her tear filled eyes towards your face and asks "But how did it happen? How did you all get here?".

You open your mouth to speak but your cut off by the oddly serious voice of Puck.

* * *

_You look around the room nervously, your hand run through your trademark Mohawk, cuz you rock that shit, and back over your face. They've been gone for a fucking long ass time, both your Mom and Jack went down to the hospital. She hadn't been right for days, I mean she didn't even remember to put the rollup in my lunch this morning._

_You know that she's got that sickness crap and that the shit has been killing over half of fucking Lima but both you and her ignored all of the signs until it was too late and Jake had to fucking drag her to the hospital. Sighing you stand up to look in on Lexi, most people didn't know that Puck has a sister and he likes to keep it that way. You look at the sleeping babe and smile, she is your pride and joy. Becoming your rock when you lost Beth and holding your hand when the badass image became to hard to upload. _

_Leaving the door ajar you go back into your room and check the large duffel bag perched by the base of your bed. Your not stupid and all this disease bullshit has had your guard up for a wall, this is some 28 days later, Doomsday shit. And your not being left in the dust when those fuckers start waking up and having people for breakfast, you know that being in this small and dingy house makes you a sitting duck or something but leaving in the middle of the night makes you a walking happy meal. _

_Your fine tuning your master anti zombie plan with your hidden baseball bat, the top of the bat is covered in razor blade and nails. This you are proud of, you began to modify it in shop when this shit storm started and even if the world doesn't try and take a bite out of him or his sister, he could still have the thing framed. I mean its totally badass._

_But your thoughts are interrupted by a banging on the door, the heavy thump continues and rumbles into a frantic beat of fists on wood._

_Thrusting your hand under the bed you snatch up your bat and take the stairs 3 at a time, when the front door comes into view you slow and creep towards the shaking wood with the bat raised. Hand on the latch you take a deep breath and get ready to swing, you open the door with a heart pounding movement and almost take the head off of Jake who comes crashing through the door way and into the hallway._

_You glance out the window and feel the cold sweat build on your forehead as slumped and groaning figure loom into view. Holy fuck, actual honest to Jesus fucking zombies._

_You fly back up the stairs and go straight for the bag before taking a softer approach as you slid into Lexi's room. The dark haired girl was looking back at you, her hair mussed from sleep and her small hands were tightly wrapped around the stuffed elephant that your hot fellow Jew gave you (Rachel caught you eyeing it up and knew that you wouldn't be able to afford something of that quality so the girl gave it to you for secret santa). You smiled sadly at the memory and took the still sleepy child in your arms, she yawned in your ear "What's with all the banging No-no?"._

_You carry her down the stairs, grabbing the bat and whisper reassurances in her ears hoping that the girl will fall asleep again when you have her safely strapped into a moving car. Wary of the zombies that were already approaching the house you stop in the living room and call of softly for your brother. No response._

"_Jake stop fucking around! You know what those things are! So do I and its cool I've got Lexi and supplies and shit and we're gunna be fine just come on" The harsh whisper carried across the living room and you strain your ears trying to listen out for where ever the fuck your brother was hiding._

_Then you hear it, raspy breathing. A rattle that echoes from a dead chest, moving through the mouth and blending into a low moan._

_Swinging around you move out of the a swiping hand just in time, looking up you clutch Lexi to your chest telling her to wrap herself around your body. With another arm now completely free you lift the bat as high as possible and prepare to smash the fuckers head in when it stumbles forward into the light._

"_Jake? JAKE?" you whisper, then shout as he/it lunges forward with deep glazed over eyes. They were full of hunger and rage and death. They had the glassy look of a corpse and freaked the shit out of you._

_Your brother was gone, you knew this. Lexi needs to be safe and being in this house doesn't make her safe. You knew from the start that all these deaths meant zombies and that if you survived you were going to inevitably have to kill someone you knew. _

_No, someone you used to know. Jake is dead, this thought spurs you into action but its too late. Your moment of hesitation has Lexi ripped from your body, her screams turn into gurgles as the thing that was once your brother sinks his death into her throat. Her blood sprays across your face and in a fit of fury you swing the bat into your brothers head._

_And you don't stop hitting him until his face is unrecognisable and your arms fall limp at your side. Kneeling down you cradle lexi's head in your arms, she looks at you and tries to talk through a mouthful of blood but you place a finger softly on her lips. She quiets down and as her eyes close for the last time you kiss her softly on the forehead "Sweet dreams my angel". A few tears escape your eyes and as you rock Lexi back and forth you want to give up. You want to let her turn and have her rip out your throat. But the door begins to buckle under a horde of zombies spurred on by the smell of fresh blood, and the noise sends a fresh wave of adrenaline through your body and with a silent pray to the heavens you place your sisters body gently of the floor and make your way to that back door. _

_Opening the door you are greeted by the brisk November wind and a mercifully clear path towards your truck. One more look into the house sees the horde finally bust through the front door, they feast on your sister, closing the door slowly you hop into the truck and power your way down the street._

_Never looking back._

* * *

If Quinn thought the room was silent before, it was like death itself now. Everyone was staring at Puck in shock, laughing at the beginning and drinking in every word he said. Rachel sat in complete silence like everyone else but you noticed she was the only one that wasn't crying, she just had both hands wrapped around both of Pucks caressing the skin there and giving him her strength.

Your heart swells at the sight and you can see the physical strength that it takes for a normally emotional Rachel to hold it all in so that Puck can draw strength from that.

Her eyes look into yours and you wonder if it's your turn next.

Well here goes.

* * *

**If anybody can get the tiny Buffy reference I will love you forever! Oh and internet cookies and maybe a a special prize for whoever gets it first!**


End file.
